


Синдром Роджерса

by Thexalux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: ...Со временем странное поведение Старка заметили все. «Что это с ним?», — спросил однажды Бартон, кивая в сторону Тони, подающего что-то Роджерсу со словами "ты просил". «Он не заболел?», — нахмурился Бэннер, поправляя очки. «Заболел», — кивнула Наташа. Пожалуй, она единственная, как женщина, могла понять, чем же заболел Тони Старк.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Синдром Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014;  
> Время действия: 2012

По идее, первым это должен был заметить Стив, как самый чуткий человек в их команде, как руководитель, в конце концов. Или Старк, как самый проницательный. Ни первый, ни второй не заметили. Вероятно, виной тому то, что Роджерс попросту слеп, когда дело касается его самого, а Старк не имеет привычки анализировать собственное поведение. 

Первой замечает Наташа, как женщина. Ах, эта удивительная особенность: сам Тони Старк, эгоцентричный язвительный придурок, слушается только капитана Роджерса.

Странным образом Старк поддавался природному магнетизму Роджерса. Вряд ли, конечно, дело было в авторитете, старшинстве, да и в чём-то ещё, способном стать мотиватором к подчинению у других, нормальных людей. Нет, тут было нечто иное. Наташа не была особенно любопытной, но даже ей был интересен такой феномен, да и разного рода информация может пригодиться в жизни. Наташа принялась наблюдать.

***

Старк постоянно огрызался. Язвил, иронизировал, закатывал глаза, бравировал мимикой и жестами. В искусстве заткнуть собеседника ему не было равных. Стив даже не пытался с ним соперничать в словесных баталиях: понял со временем, насколько это бесполезно. Но у Капитана Америка было своё преимущество. То самое, что не могло оставить равнодушным, что поставило его во главе их отряда. И это была вовсе не сила воли или характера, которой у Стива было с избытком, это была искренность взглядов. Роджерс не любил лишних слов, но взгляды его были красноречивы. Куда уж там Старку с его детскими кривляниямиэ  
Вот посмотрит Стив своими чудесными голубыми глазами, по-доброму так посмотрит, с братской заботой, с такой невинностью, что любое злое слово застывает на языке, и грубое неуместное поведение. Вот и строптивый Тони умолкнет. Продолжит бурчать по привычке, но сделает, что попросили, пусть и с неизменным сарказмом.

Стив ему улыбнётся благодарно, скажет «спасибо, Старк». И уголки губ Тони подрагивают. Он скалится саркастично, но Наташа видит другую улыбку, только что едва не пробившуюся через оборону старковского яда.

***

Наташа ненавидит подглядывать за своими друзьями без причины, но одну сцену она никогда не забудет.

Сложное задание по спасению бедствующей в очередной раз Америки подошло к концу, и «Мстители» разбрелись по комнатам штаба. Ночь навалилась грузная и душная. 

Дверь одной из комнат была чуть приоткрыта, и свет из неё вычертил узкие параллелограммы на стене и полу. 

— Старк, налей ещё.

— А тебе не многовато будет? Старик, ты уже немолод. Кто же страну спасать станет, если ты сейчас в стельку напьёшься?

Роджерс негромко смеётся.

— Брось, — Стив давно привык не обращать внимания на слова Тони, — это только вторая рюмка за вечер. Тем более, Америка не планирует попадать в передряги в скором времени.

— Она никогда этого не планирует. Или, стой, у тебя есть надёжные источники?

— Безусловно. 

— Что ж, тогда за это и правда стоит выпить.

Виски льётся, переливается в приглушенном свете. Несколько секунд стоит молчание, а затем слышится жаркий выдох.

— Роджерс, сходи со мной на свидание, — Тони говорит хрипло, потому что горло обжигает алкоголем. Стив смеётся:

— Я слишком стар для тебя.

Он не воспринимает ничего всерьёз; Стив в слишком хорошем расположении духа, чтобы обращать внимания на шутки Старка. 

— Да ладно, Стив!

— Это кому из нас ещё многовато налито было?

Наташа будто видит, как Стив качает головой.

— Иди спать, Старк, с тебя хватит адреналина.

Скрипит кресло, отодвигаясь: Стив встаёт и отставляет стакан на столик.

— Ха, меня отшили? — Старк делает ещё глоток. Роджерс усмехается.

— Тебе дали шанс одуматься.

— То есть, если я предложу тебе свидание в трезвом виде, ты согласишься?

Наташа представляет, как бровь Старка изгибается, как улыбается Роджерс.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Кэп выходит — Наташа едва успевает юркнуть за поворот — и ровным шагом направляется к себе.  
Когда Наташа подходит к двери, она успевает услышать запоздалое «спокойной ночи, Стив...» и удаляется.

***

Не то чтобы они все были совсем уж бесчеловечны... Даже «Мстители» порой попадали под волны сентиментализма. Например, в тот вечер они смотрели старые снимки. Фотографии были абсолютно разными. Официальные кадры со случайных заданий, обычные картинки их жизни. Это был вечер историй и ностальгии, приправленный праздничным духом и игристым вином.

Старк сидел на кресле, будто отгородившись ото всех. Стив глянул на этот детский жест протеста с добрым снисхождением.

Фотографии были удивительными, но особенным спросом пользовались ранние снимки Роджерса. В основном — приколотые к досье фотографии, в свое время изъятые у Коулсона. На одной пожелтевшей карточке в углу значился год: 1939.

— Боже, Стив, сколько тебе здесь? — Наташа подалась вперёд, рассматривая кадр, на котором замер молоденький юноша в мешковатой рубашке. 

— Двадцать два, — Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся, а все остальные, склонившиеся над кадром присвистнули: непросто было в очередной раз убедиться, что Стиву девяносто пять.

Наташа вглядывалась в изображение несколько минут, а затем с удивленным вздохом заметила на вороте рубашки и на скуле полустёртые разводы, похожие на следы красок.

Стив улыбнулся, глянув на неё, и пояснил:

— Я был художником.

— Надо же, устрашающему Капитану Америка не чужда лирика, — Старк фыркнул, отпивая из бокала.

— Ну, раз даже ты иногда ей поддаёшься, — Стив пожал плечами. 

Роджерс сидел на диване с остальными, но и ближе всех к Старку. При желании он мог чуть наклониться, и они коснулись бы друг друга плечами. 

Разговор шел ленивыми спиралями: вопросы задавали Стиву, и Стив задавал вопросы. Когда же разговор себя исчерпал, Наташа включила музыку: неторопливые блюзовые и джазовые композиции шестидесятого года прошлого века. Они действвовали расслабляюще; Наташа кинула взгляд на Стива и улыбнулась. Он наклонился к Старку, и они тихо о чём-то беседовали, их руки почти соприкасались. Это выглядело так интимно, что Наташа отвернулась, но успела услышать фразу Старка, видимо наклонившегося к старенькой фотографии:

— Я уже видел этот снимок. В двадцать два ты был куда очаровательнее.

Роджерс негромко рассмеялся.

— Догадываюсь. Говард показывал?

Дальше Наташа не слушала. Тепло, так очевидно проскальзывающее между ними, не нуждалось в подслушивании. Оно было видно невооруженным глазом.

***

Кто бы знал, что они сработаются настолько? Этого не предполагал даже Фьюри, собирая команду в ту роковую пору. После провальной атаки читаури, «Мстители» и правда разбрелись по разным углам, но вскоре, уже через пару месяцев, собрались вновь — и очень вовремя, буквально через пару недель после их пламенного воссоединения Америку потрясла новая невзгода. Которую «Мстители» удачно побороли.

И всё-таки их тянуло друг к другу, их всех. Они отравляли друг другу жизнь, не могли сосуществовать в гармонии и понимании, потому что извечный принцип — «свобода одного заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого» — здесь не действовал. И при всём этом они не могли по одиночке. Даже Бэннер неуловимо пытался держаться рядом. Такие странные и неловкие, как дети... Наташа почти сразу приняла свою болезненную зависимость от «Мстителей», от команды, от которой ей было не отвыкнуть, как от тяжёлой наркоты. Другим было тяжелее, конечно. 

«Они всегда придумывают лишние проблемы». Наташе оставалось только вздыхать.

Потом свыклись и они. Человек привыкает ко всему. Даже Роджерс сжился со временем, которому был чужд. А это, пожалуй, было тяжелее всего.

***

_Стив сидит на подоконнике. Свет в комнате погашен, а створка окна приоткрыта. Ночь в городе красива только неоновыми огнями, но Стив смотрит на небо. На тусклые звёздочки, напрасно пытающиеся вернуть себе отнятое электронными подделками величие. Ночи теперь стали ненастоящие, думает он, душные._

_Дверь открывается, и в комнату непринужденно входит Старк._

_— Не спится? — спрашивает он, садясь рядом. Стив только кивает, переводя взгляд на Тони._

_— Вот и мне не спится, вот это — он стучит пальцем по груди — на погоду реагирует._

_— Правда?_

_Старк кивает. Они молчат ещё несколько мгновений. Теперь уже Тони смотрит на небо, а Стив на позднего гостя._

_— Как это случилось?_

_— Отстаёшь от мира._

_— У меня уважительная причина._

_Тони смотрит в ему глаза, в очень потерянные и нездешние глаза, оставшиеся еще там, на войне. Это наводит печальные мысли даже на Старка, поэтому он рассказывает. Рассказывает и свою историю, и, когда Стивен спрашивает, своё детство. Говорит про одержимого Капитаном Америка Говарда Старка. Стив иногда спрашивает что-то еще, но говорит больше Тони. Они сидят так до предрассветных сумерек, а потом Старк всё же сам задаёт вопрос:_

_— Кэп, и часто у тебя бодрствующие ночи выдаются?_

_— Когда как, — Стив усмехается, но опускает взгляд: часто. Очень часто._

_Тони не торопит, и, пожалуй, именно поэтому Роджерс продолжает:_

_— Я здесь не к месту. Меня здесь не должно быть. Я — тот самый пережиток прошлого, от которого положено бы избавиться._

_— Зато ты стал ожившей сказкой для многих, выросших на историях о тебе. Тот же Коулсон, — Старк на мгновение замолкает, откидывает голову назад, но не отводит взгляда от Стива. — А ещё я, например._

_Стив фыркает._

_— Зря смеёшься, я абсолютно серьёзно. Не поверишь, сколько я слышал сказок и историй про Капитана Америка!.. Разве смог бы я испытать это чувство, встретиться с детским кумиром многих, останься ты в прошлом? Прошлое прошлому, Роджерс. А ты — уже настоящее._

_Стив усмехается и повторяет позу Старка, упираясь затылком в стену._

_— Может, ты и прав._

_Они молчат ещё некоторое время, а потом Старк поднимается._

_— Во всяком случае, выдастся ещё одна такая бессонная ночка — приходи ко мне, выпьем. Если не забыл, моя комната слева по коридору._

_Тони улыбается, Стив кивает._

_— Полагаю, желать спокойной ночи уже неуместно._

_— Пожелай доброго утра, Кэп!_

_Стив негромко смеётся._

_— Тогда с добрым утром, Тони._

_Солнце медленно выплывает на светлое небо. Немыслимо, но они провели вместе целую ночь. Старк стоит какое-то время, глядя на высвечиваемую восходом фигуру, а потом улыбается._

_— С добрым утром, Стив._


End file.
